~*Everlasting Love*~
by Aki256
Summary: *UDADTED & C.3 UP!!!* A new Saiyan comes to earth warning the Z fighters of a new enemy:( But while the wait a friendship blooms between Trunks and the new Saiyan...or is it somthing more~^_~*~
1. A New Saiyan!!

~*Everlasting love*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!! I only own Akishoma!!!! (wich is me by the way) plz don't  
  
sew!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~11 years after the Buu saga everyone lived in peace. Although though those words to trunks  
  
just meant nothing ever happens...or so he thought...~//  
  
"Oh Kami there's nothing to do!" I whined. "Dad's in the Gravity Room, Goten's has a date with  
  
Bra, and Gohan is out saving people with Videl!" I sighed for a moment, not noticing a figure  
  
moving up towards me. "BOO!!!"I jumped almost a foot in the air "hey what the!!"I looked  
  
around to see Marron giggling her head of. 'Oh man this is just what I need' "Oh hi Marron..." I  
  
said weakly. "Trunks," she jumped at me and held my arm tight.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again! you never seem to be around me any more!" 'Gee I wonder why?' I  
  
thought sarcastically. "Uh...I was training with my pops..." I lied. Marron let go of me and started  
  
to frown. "I bet it's that Pan girl isn't it!"Marron whined. "WHA-!!!" 'What the heck is she  
  
talking about!! Pan hates my gut's' "What do you mean!! She's way to young for me!!"I yelled.  
  
"And why do you always act like your my girlfriend it's very annoying!!!" Whoops I snapped!  
  
maybe she wouldn't cry... "I know that Trunks that's why I do it!" Marron smirked."I live to annoy  
  
you!" I rolled my eyes. 'Great now add that to my list of misery' "Well see you tomorrow trunks"  
  
Marron smirked evilly before walking away.  
  
'Oh Kami what else could go wrong!'  
  
"TRUNKS!! GOKU JUST CALLED!!" My mom yelled.  
  
I ran up to her quickly. "What he call 'bout mom."  
  
"He said that he'd explain later. It must of been pretty important because he was talking in a way he only dose when he's about to battle someone!"  
  
'Yes! Finally I get to fight again!*mental dance*'  
  
"He said you to meet him at Kami's look out with the others."  
  
"Alright I'll be there!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I flew to Kami's look out as fast as I could not stopping for anything! I really wanted to fight  
  
again, everyday was so boring until now!  
  
I was praticly shaking in excitement. 'Man I wonder how strong this guy would be!'  
  
I grinned evilly 'maybe I can show the guys that I can whoop some but with out gettin in the  
  
way"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~an hour later...~//  
  
I landed on the floating fortress softly. Still a little excited as I ran over to Goku, Piccolo, Krillin,  
  
18, Gohan, Vegeta, and the rest of the gang.  
  
My dad pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and started to speak. "Well now that we're  
  
all here Kakkarot, we'd liked to now why we're here!!" Vegeta snorted. "Well King Kai just  
  
informed me that some alien is coming to earth and is extremely powerful...but the problem is he  
  
doesn't know if it's evil or not! So he told us to be prepared just incase! "  
  
Piccolo opened his eye's from his meditation. "so you don't know if it's good or evil, Goku!"  
  
Piccolo said in his regular raspy voice. "Nope! Afraid not." Goku put one his hands behind his  
  
head.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Gohan yelled. "Yah, Gohan what is it?" "When is it supposed to land?" "Well gee I  
  
um-" //~It will land here in just a few minutes!~// I jumped at the voice. "What the!!??" I yelled.  
  
Goku looked up and put that dopy smile on his faces.  
  
"Oh hi King Kai! Long-time no hear!" //~well it's very nice to hear you again too Goku!~// I just  
  
stood there looking at the sky. I never heard about this guy before...maybe I just didn't get the  
  
memo or somthin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~after the long conversation between King Kai and Goku...~//  
  
(heh heh I just hate long conversations:P)  
  
//~Oh geese look at the time it's going to arrive any minute now you better get ready~//  
  
Piccolo's ears pricked up.  
  
"He's right I can hear a spaceship coming right towards us"  
  
"Woah you mean it's coming right here!" I yelled at Piccolo. Piccolo tried to talk back butt was  
  
intruppted from a large loud noise. I looked up while covering my ear's. I saw the spaceship  
  
above my head. I thought I heard my dad say "It's a Saiyan ship!" over the loud noise.  
  
The space ship landed right next to me. Smoke came out of the door as it opened. A slim figure  
  
came out of the ball like ship. As the smoke cleared I saw a beautiful maiden in Saiyan armor.  
  
She held her long brown hair in a huge braid, her blue eye's sparkled, she also had a Saiyan tail,  
  
and even more strange enough she had a pare of two huge beautiful white wings.  
  
Everyone just stood there with dopy expressions on there face.  
  
Yamcha was the first to speak. "Hello there young lady I'm Yamcha." Yamcha kissed her hand.  
  
And she blushed furiously. She pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry but I'm not here for kisses I'm  
  
here as a messenger!"  
  
"A messenger?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes! I am a messenger!"she replied.  
  
Goku just looked at her wings and the at her tail.  
  
The girl caught him staring at her. "What are you looking at!"  
  
Goku jumped at the girls rudeness. "Uh it's your wings. You look like a Sayain, with the tail and  
  
all but I never herd of a saiyan with wings!"  
  
"Huph! For your information I'm half saiyan-half angleletic!"  
  
"hmph! yah right" I turned to my father he had a big smirk on his face.  
  
The girls wings flared up."what did you say!"  
  
"You can't be half saiyan they all died in the planets explosion! Except for me, and Kakkorrot!"  
  
"Well for your big fat information!! My mother left on a mission before it was destroyed!!"  
  
They all stood in silence for a while, until I stepped up to her.  
  
"Well welcome to Earth any way:) I'm Trunks, that's my dad Vegeta, that's piccolo, then there's,  
  
Gohan. Goku, Geten, Yamcha, Tein, Choutsue, Krillin, 18, and Videl.(sorry if I missed any  
  
there's kinda a lot of Z fighters if you didn't notice) What's your name?"  
  
There was a long silence. I felt lot's of eyes gazing at me but I didn't care much.  
  
"I'm Akiahoma, Aki for short..." 


	2. WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLFRIND!!!

Disclaimer: ok do I really have to say it!! Oh ok I do not own DBZ I only own Akishoma! And if I did I 'd probuly be putting this story into a DBZ movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's the message your going to tell us?" I asked as politely as I could.  
  
"Um...oh yah that...Well I came here to tell you that an invasion of very strong and ruthless aliens called the " Fretlarazz" are going to try to invade this planet." Akishoma said sternly.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well on there planet was totally destroyed, because of all the wars and battles fought on it! So there trying to find a planet that's almost the same as there's, and they choose Earth!"  
  
"And why do you now all about this!!" Vegeta snarled. "Because my planet was also a victim. But lucky for us we made a device so that when they went on our planet they'd die or get sick with many deceases. So they left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was hard to tell my story with so many watch full eyes gazing at me, especially the eyes of the one named Trunks. He just looked at me with those hardened eyes and forehead, much like Vegeta's face. Although there was something in his eyes some kinda feeling I couldn't quite explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I listened carefully to her story glancing at her every two seconds. I could also tell she was doing the same thing.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by 18's voice.  
  
"Sorry to butt in to your story, but when Exactly do the arrive on Earth?"  
  
"Oh they will arrive in about one year from now."Akishoma answered.  
  
"One year eh. I guess we should all train now huh?" Goku said.  
  
Every one agreed and left Kami's look out except for me and Akishoma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well the message is sent and I will return home now"  
  
I started to head to my spaceship when I felt something grab my arm. It wasn't hard it's was actually quite loose. I turned around to see Trunks. He was blushing quite hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Akishoma...please can you stay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just stood there with Trunks holding my arm. I was blushing furiously but I didn't pull away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't even know why I did it! I just stood there holding on to Aki's arm.  
  
Once my mind came back to reality I let go of her hand quickly, still blushing a bit.  
  
I came up with something fast so that I wouldn't look like an idiot in front of her.  
  
"Uh...I mean can you stay here to help us defeat the...Fretlarazz."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"Like you have more experience with these things than we do...so you can help us out a little...um if you want!"  
  
She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Fine then if you REALLY need my help then I'll stay,"  
  
I was about to say something else but she cut me off.  
  
"BUT I'm going to need a place to stay!"  
  
"Um, well you can stay at my house if you want..."  
  
"Alright then pretty-boy, lead the way!"  
  
'Whoa man she called me pretty-boy, he he' I thought.  
  
"OK"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We landed at the front door at my house. I could hear my mom working on something from here I can tell Aki did to. I was just to open the door when Aki held my arm. "Just a sec I don't want your mother to see me like this." I turned around to see that she was focusing on somthing. Then I saw her wings glow a bright white and then shrink into her back. I stared in dismay as the last feather went into her back. There was a breif silence. "Well are you going to open that door or what?"  
  
"oh...ah sorry," I opened the door and kicked off my boots.  
  
"MOM I'M HOME!!" I yelled through all the noises.  
  
Bulma came out of the lab, she had a bit off dust and grease on her. She came to me with a smile on her face.  
  
"So Trunks what was the talk about anyway?"  
  
"It was nothing important mom." Bulma looked behind my shoulder to see Aki and smirked.  
  
"So Trunks is that your girlfriend!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. WHAT GOKU HAS A SISTER!!!

Disclamer: I. do. not. own. DBZ. I. only. own. Akishoma!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "WHAT THE HACK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, blushing furiously. Bulma smirked evily. "Yah and Vegeta has a soft side!" "I HEARD THAT ONNA!!!" I heard my Dad scream from the kitchen.  
  
Then I rememberd something. Aki was still here!!!! I turned around to face her. She looked quite anoyed. And she was blushing furiously at Bulmas remark.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I just didn't know you had super sonic ears!!!"Mom yelled. "um excuse me!" We both turned around to see Aki. She looked even more anoyed than before. "You know I just hate to break a good agrument, BUT I also hate being ignored!!!" "Well then I'm sorry...uh what is your name any way?" Bulma asked. "Akishoma." She replied. "Aki. my I call you Aki?" "yes."she replied.  
  
"Uh mom. You know she realy is not my girlfriend. She just needs a place to stay thats all..." I said quietly. Soon after that her evil smirk turned into a giddly smile. Giggling continuisly. "What? what is it?" I asked in confusion. I could tell Aki was looking over my sholder as well to see what all the fuss was about. "Should I...he he get... a seperate room or...he he do you want to sleep...*giggle* in the same bed!!" She said still giggling. "WHA-" Me and Aki both said at the same time, I almost stumbled on Aki I was so suprised. I was blushing like a tomato. "MOM I ALREADY SAID THAT SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" I yelled still blushing. "Oh right oh right! I'll stop!! jeez your so pushie I was only joking!" My blush faded a bit. "Ok then I'll take Aki to her room" Mom said still smilling."follow me." Aki followed still blushing madly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I followed Bulma up the stairs. Looking arownd the house. "Gosh this place is so big..." I put my hand behind my head having a dopy looking Son look on my face. Bulma looked at me with a suprised look on her face. I looked back at her in confusion. "What is it?" I asked. "Wow you look just like Goku when you do that!" "Who's th..." I thought for a moment, remebering who he was suddenly. "Oh yah he's that guy Vegeta calls Kakkorrot, right?" I asked. "Yah that's him...man it's almost like your related to him or somthing." "Well thats because I am..." "YOUR WHAT!!!! BU-BUT HOW!!!" Bulma yelled. "Well my mom is his Sister...that's why" I replied. "WHAT GOKU HAS A SISTER!!!!" She yelled agian louder this time. I cloged my ears in pain. "OMG HE HAS A SISTER!!! I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO TELL GOKU!!! She grabed my arm and draged me down the stairs. "Hey mom what are yo-" Trunks said with a chicken leg in his mouth as we flew past him. "NOT NOW TRUNKS THIS IS INPORTANT!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once we got to the Sons house, I was all mucky and had tons of bruses on me from hiting al those rocks on the way here. Bulma rang on there doorbell five times before an unfamiler face apeared at the door. "Hi ChiChi!!" Bulma asked breathing hard. "Well h-" Bulma grabed me agian and we flew past her into the Sons house. "NOT NOW CHICHI I HAVE TO TALK TO GOKU!!!" "ello..."ChiChi finished.  
  
Bulma ran into the kitchen, catching Goku stuffing his face with noodles. He looked up and slurped the last bit of noodles. "Oh hello Bulma..." He looked down to see Bulma holding on to my arm. "oh hi Akishoma-" "call me...ugh Aki..." I said weakly. "OK then Aki. I thought you left..." He said still swolowing his food. "ugh..." I replied. "GOKU GEUSE WHAT!!!" Bulma yelled. "What is it?" "GOKU YOU HAVE A SISTER!!!" Goku fell off his chair but quikly recoverd. "What I have a SISTER!!!"Goku asked loudly. "YA YOU DO!!! AND IT'S HER MOTHER!!!" Bulma replyed. Now Gohan and Goten fell off there seats. "You mean...I...I have a neice!!!" "Cool we have a cousin Gohan" Goten said happily. Gohan got up from the ground "yah that's great!" Then ChiChi emrged into the room hearing the whole story. "OHHHHH YAY I HAVE A NEICE IN LAW!!!!" She looked down to see me on the floor KOed. "Oh my gosh Bulma what did you do to her!!!" ChiChi asked. Bulma looked down to see me aswell. "Oh...ah oops sorry..." "We got to get her to sleep right away!!" She pulled on my arm and draged me upstiars into one of the bed rooms. 'I hate my life...'I thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well how did you like it:) good huh:) PLZ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
